1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motor driven electronic devices, such as toy cars, usually have wheels that are driven synchronously, as such, maneuvering of the electronic device is difficult. To solve this problem, each wheel can be independently driven by a corresponding motor. However, the cost of the electronic device would be greatly increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having wheels which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.